Legends:DF.9
|altura = Quatro metros |peso = |proteção =*Duraço *Escudagem de Próton |Equipe= 3 |capacidade = Ilimitada (Gerador de energia) |alcance =*20–600 metros (curta distância) *601–3.000 metros (média distância) *3.001–16.000 metros (longa distância) *Raio de explosão de 8 metros |inscrição = |marcações = |hideu = |propósito= |herança = |eras =*Era da Rebelião *Era da Nova RepúblicaThe Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology *Era da Nova Ordem JediThe New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology |afiliação =Aliança para Restauração da República }} O DF.9 era uma bateria anti-infantaria produzida pela Braços Golan. Descrição Fabricada pela Braços Golan, a DF.9 foi uma arma anti-infantaria fixa. Incorporava um único canhão laser montado no topo de quatro metros de estrutura cilíndrica. A torre era composta de duraço fortemente blindado com escudagem de próton resistente aos tiros de blasters mas inútil contra o poder de fogo dos Transportes Blindados para Todo Terreno. A torre contava com uma painel de acesso frontal e uma escotilha de observação na parte superior. O canhão laser empregava precisão com os computadores de mira, e tinha uma rotação de até 180 graus. A distância ideal para o DF.9 era de 3 quilômetros, embora o canhão laser fosse capaz de atingir alvos a distâncias de 16 quilômetros ao custo de menor precisão. A torre era capaz de disparar um tiro a cada 3 segundos, embora o feixe fosse divergindo e degradando ao longo de sua distância máxima. O impacto do feixe de energia dispersava energia explosiva e uma explosão secundaria de radiação. O efeito colateral produzia um raio de explosão de 8 metros a partir do ponto de impacto, o que podia destruir esquadrões inteiros de soldados. A arma produzia um poder de fogo mais destrutivo do que blasters pesados de repetição, tais como blaster pesado de Repetição E-WEB. A DF.9 precisa de 3 pessoas para operar; um atirador que ficava sentado na parte superior da torre, um técnico que operava o computador de mira e um técnico monitorando o fluxo de energia do gerador, ambos alojados dentro da torre blindada. A arma poderia ser operada por um único atirador mais a eficiência seria diminuída. O DF.9 era melhor usado em conjunto com outras unidades semelhantes e lasers anti-veículo para defender bases militares, espaçoportos e outras instalações estratégicas, já que podia ser instalada em vários tipos de terreno. A sua natureza de colocação fixa, significava que a unidade não era capaz de ser movida facilmente. Esta arma gerou diversas variantes, incluindo a Veículo de artilharia anti-infantaria BP-9, o DF.9 Gêmeos, o BP-9 Gêmeos e o DF.9/B. História Foi uma unidade em serviço popular durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, e foi encontrada nas forças armadas de ambos os lados, tanto Império Galáctico, quanto Aliança para Restauração da República, onde estava a bateria anti-infantaria padrão desta última. O uso do DF.9 pelo Império elevou a estatura da Braços Golan mais do que qualquer folheto de vendas. No entanto, os contratos de fornecimento foram lentamente tomados e dados a empresas dirigidas por amigos ou parentes daqueles Oficiais Imperiais responsáveis. Posteriormente, Braços Golan aproximou-se da Aliança fornecendo-lhes o DF.9. Inicialmente feliz com o negócio, a Aliança ficou menos entusiasmada quando perceberam que o arco de fogo limitado da arma fez com que vários tivessem que ser comprados e implementados para defender uma instalação, o que foi um problema para o dinheiro curto da Rebelião. As unidades foram usadas em várias bases importantes da Aliança, incluindo Base Echo em Hoth, Posto avançado rebelde Tierfon, Base Arbra e Base do Oráculo em Tell III. Eles foram modificados pela Aliança para serem mais eficazes e eficientes contra veículos de combate inimigos, através da modernização do Atuador de Laser e tambor de primeira fase para canalizar mais energia através da arma, entregando assim um feixe de laser mais potente, que foi eficaz contra AT-ST e Veículo de assalto compacto/Wheeled PX-10. Até o momento da Nova República, DF.9 tinha vinte anos, e ainda estava em uso pela Nova República, facções imperiais, e entidades independentes como forças de defesa planetárias, milicias e Mercenários. As unidades eram facilmente adquiridas no mercado negro. Durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, o DF.9 tinha quarenta anos, e geralmente só era usada por piratas e bandidos. Nos bastidores Em novembro de 2003 o conjunto de expansão O Império Contra-Ataca do Star Wars Trading Card Game apresenta uma imagem do Atgar 1.4 FD P-Tower no cartão do conjunto "Bateria laser anti-infantaria", o que na verdade descreve o DF.9. E uma imagem do DF.9 aparece como "Canhão laser anti-veículo", que descreve o 1.4 FD P-Tower. Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' jogo *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' * *''The Paradise Detour'' *[[Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca|''Star Wars'': Episódio V O Império Contra-Ataca]] *''Entrenched'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' jogo *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' Aparições não-canônicas *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * Fontes *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e Referências Categoria:Armas colocáveis Categoria:Produtos dos Braços Golan Categoria:Colocáveis de solo